Scream for my ice creamA Hiei oneshot Lemon
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: Yusuke's sister Ruka doesn't believe Kurama's story of Hiei being home sick with a cold, but as she investigates she was defiantly not expecting to find out he is in heat. WARNING! HARD CORE DETAILED LEMON! HieiXOC


You can taste my ice cream we could a sweet team

Her feet moved silently and swiftly as she closely followed her brother, today was the day she was determined to find out where he always went when he ditched her. She quickly hid behind a tree as he looked back and scanned the area before moving forward again. She was tired of his crap, he always suddenly up and left when they were hanging out, she hadn't come all the way back from America to be ditched by her own brother, she had guys do that enough. She swiftly entered the empty warehouse behind him, and hid behind some boxes, scanning the dark room her eyes fell on her brother's figure, as well as the figure of 3 other men and a girl.  
'Oh I see, your little sis isn't cool enough to hang with your friends huh? Asshole' she thought as laughing soon filled the room, but not just any type of laugh, an evil laugh, and it's source was coming from behind her. Her head quickly whipped around and came face to chest with a rather large man.  
"Damn! I didn't even since your ass" She hissed as she quickly dodged his punch, stepping out from behind the boxes and into view.  
"Ruka! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yusuke yelled at his little sister.  
"Following you! I'm tired of you ditching me Yusuke!" She said as she began to march over to her brother.  
"We can talk about that later! I'm a little busy here!"  
"Yes little girl he has a fight with me!" The demon spoke as he again made his way up behind her.  
"Ya well we are having a family argument so stay out of it!" she yelled at the demon.  
"What did you say?! You little piss ant!" The demon yelled, furious at her lack of concern for him, he quickly raised his fist, readying a punch.  
"Oh fuck off already!" she said and pointed her open palm towards him, a huge black energy blast coming from it. The demon quickly fell dead as she continued to glare at her brother.  
"How on Earth?" The girl gasped, her blue hair still swaying a bit from the wind of her attack. "Spirit powers must run in the Urumeshi family" The one boy laughed, he wore her brother's school uniform, and had gelled up orange hair. She looked confused as she pointed to her brother.  
"Wait are you saying this dimwit actually has spirit powers?"  
"Hey!" her brother yelled at the name "Yes he does, though not quite like yours" a 2nd boy spoke, his voice gentle, His green eyes, red hair and features although feminine, looked like something out of a romance novel.  
"Well of course not, I trained so mine was totally unique, from power, down to color" she replied proudly.  
"B-But how did you?! When did you learn?!" Her brother stuttered in shock.  
"I have had a high spiritual awareness since I was about 4, and as for the powers, I realized I had them when I was 7."  
"What the hell?! I had to die to get mine!" Yusuke yelled.  
"You had them before that you idiot, you just never realized it" The 3rd boy spoke, his voice had a tougher tone to it, even though he was the shortest of the group, his black and white hair spiked high made him look taller but she could guess he was about cheek height to her 5'7 frame. Yes it was true, she was one year younger then her brother and only one inch shorter.  
"He never was good at sensing things, that's why I was always able to sneak up on him" she laughed.  
"Shut up! we were kids then!" He yelled back a bit embarrassed.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night big bro" she replied giggling.

It was closing in on four months since that day, she had become a spirit detective like her brother and often if not all the time went on missions with him. Sometimes though only Hiei or Kurama would be asked to accompany her. She had learned much about the boys as well as all of Yusuke's friends. Kuwabara was not a spirit detective but had a high amount of spiritual power and awareness, although he loved to fight like her brother, he had a bit more honor due to his "code". Botan was the extremely bubbly type, Ruka would have never guessed she was the grim reaper, she was a good friend that always helped Yusuke out. Kurama was the soft spoken type, he had opened up and told her about his past and she couldn't help but adore his love for his human family, truly he was not what you thought of when you thought of a demon. And then there was Hiei...sadly she knew as much about him now as she did four months ago, he only saw her as a human, although powerful, but a human, therefor he did not care much for her. It annoyed her a bit, she felt as if he hated her more then her brother, and she was unsure why.

"Hey guys!" she said waving as she ran up behind her brother, Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
"huh? Where's Hiei?" She asked looking around for the small Yokai.  
"Uhh Hiei is...Not feeling well, so he stayed home today" Kurama said slightly nervous "Oh maybe I should go bring him something to eat" she suggested "NO!" Yusuke yelled "what Yusuke means is it is just a cold for us, but a demon cold could be deadly to humans" Kurama added smiling, she nodded but did not buy their story one bit, A deadly demon cold? It sounded like a new Vocaloid song next to creepy toast, not an actual possibility. She found an excuse to get away from the group and ran home to prepare a meal, if he was sick, food was the least she could provide the little would never tell anyone, but she had actually taken a liking to the little yokai, she was not sure why, she didn't know if it was his mysterious aura, his quiet and straightforwardness, or something else. But it was true, she would dare to say she even loved him. But he only saw her as a human, nothing more, and she knew how much he hated humans, sighing she packed up the hot food and walked out of the house. She wanted to change his mind, to show him she wasn't just the weak human onna he saw her as. As she made her way towards Hiei and Kurama's house she herd voices down an alleyway.  
"Kurama just said all girls have to stay away from Hiei right now" she could tell the voice was Botan's, and she could only guess the other girl was Keiko.  
'Only girls? cold my ass' she thought and kept walking, soon making it to the small house that belonged to Kurama and Hiei, she knew Kurama would be away on a mission with Yusuke and Kuwabara. She knocked a few times but no answer, searching around she found a spare key under the welcome mat, and quickly unlocked the door. She hurried to the kitchen and placed the food in the fridge before looking at the stairs. She wondered if Hiei was sleeping...that is until she heard something break. Running up the stairs she threw open Hiei's bedroom door.  
"Hiei are you ok?! I heard something bre-" she yelled, soon being cut off by the yokai's lips crashing forcefully on hers as he slammed her against the wall.  
"Hiei...what are...you doing?!" she asked in between kisses before his lips traveled down her neck, biting a little too hard on the soft flesh.  
"Ow Hiei" she said grabbing his arms in an effort to pull him away "Don't!" He growled pushing his body against hers, her eyes went wide as she felt...everything.  
"Hiei...wait" she said pushing the boy back, but he grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall, before going back to her neck.  
'Please, no, I don't want my first time to be like this' she thought, tears threatening to fall. The yokai against her went still, before his head lifted so he could look at her. His eyes widened as he back quickly away from her.  
"Get out!" "W-What?" she asked confused "Get out! Just...Go!" he yelled as he sat on his bed, as far away from her as he could get.  
"...wait..."  
'Uhh Hiei is...Not feeling well, so he stayed home today...Kurama just said all girls have to stay away from Hiei right now'  
"You're in heat" she said as she stared shocked at the Yokai, of course why hadn't she figured it out before, that would explain why Kurama didn't want any girls around him right now.  
"Didn't I tell you to leave?" He asked her "Your mouth is telling me to leave...but your eyes are asking me to stay" she said crawling onto the bed with him, as he back away, his back soon hitting the wall.  
"I said get out! You said it yourself! You didn't want your first time to be like this!" he yelled "I trust you, now that I know what is wrong" she replied smiling "Damn it! Did you ever think maybe I don't want a human as my mate?!" he asked anger flaring even more. Her smile faded as she stared at the boy, tears rimming her eyes, his crimson eyes softened as he looked at the water welling up in hers. "Fine" she nodded as she stood up and began to walk out, stopping in the hallway as she held the doorknob.  
"Go find a demon girl, I hope you find the most powerful one out there, but just know one thing, she won't love you even a fraction as much as this weak little human does" and with that she slammed the door and ran down stares. she couldn't help the tears that fell like rain as she reached he bottom of the steps. 'damnit! Why do I always fall for the wrong guys?!' she cursed in her head before she felt arms wrap around her from behind.  
"Then let me be the right one" the voice said as she shook her head and tried to remove the yokai's arms "I love you" he whispered as he held onto her body tighter, her arms fell as did her tears as she shook her head.  
"No you don't, you feel guilty, you said it yourself, I am a human" she cried, as she felt her body being spun around.  
"It's not guilt Ruka, I love you, I always have, since I first saw you, I pushed my feelings away because I don't like humans, but I couldn't get rid of them" he replied as he looked up at her, his crimson eyes the softest she had ever seen them.  
"Then why don't you want me to be your mate?" she asked, her tears fading a bit as he wiped them away.  
"I didn't think you would want me as a life long mate" he said looking away from her chocolate eyes.  
"why would you think that?"she asked giggling a bit.  
"because of how I treated you" he replied quietly, this only made the girl giggle more.  
"Even after how you treated me, I still loved you" she whispered smiling as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, using this opportunity, he grabbed her face gently and kissed her. Only now could she think enough to notice how soft his lips were, and how they fit together with her own perfectly, as if made to be there. His tongue glided across her lip asking for entrance, giggling she closed her lips tighter and received a growl from the yokai before he pushed her against the wall.  
"don't play with me Ruka" he growled as she smiled "why not? It's fun to tease you" she replied as he quickly grabbed her breast causing her to gasp, without hesitation he plunged his tongue into her mouth, running it across ever inch before massaging hers. Only breaking away due to need of oxygen, he smiled at her before she removed his hands and walked away from him. The boy gave her a confused look but she simply walked up the stairs, only turning around when she reached the top, and motioned with her finger for him to follow. Understanding what she was getting at, he wasted no time following her, and soon saw her on top his bed, without another word the boy rushed to the bed and captured her lips once more. Not wasting any time, Hiei ran his hands under her shirt as he explored her mouth, breaking the kiss he threw the unwanted garment aside and worked on removing her bra. She giggled at his frustrated look as he grew slightly annoyed with the fabric that was separating them, finally growing mad at it, he simply ripped it off and a pout rose to her lips.  
"That was my favorite bra" she whined looking at the pieces on the ground.  
"I'll buy you another one"he replied against her neck as he kissed the soft flesh, he was on a mission to find that one spot that would make her say his name in the most delicious of ways.  
"Hiei" she gasped as he smiled victorious, he quickly went to work sucking and biting the spot, making her body shiver with pleasure, her hands working their way along his cloak, unbuttoning the buttons before tossing it aside.  
"Ruka" he sighed as he lowered his kisses down to her collar bone and soon to her breast, as she swirled his tongue around the soft pink flesh biting lightly at the harden peaks. Her breath hitched as she shivered with delight. He continued to tease her skin before sucking quickly on her, his hand massaging the other one with expertise.  
"Ahhhh Hiei, where did you learn how to please a girl?" she asked breathlessly, she was pretty sure it was his first time.  
"Just call it instinct" he said smirking up at her before moving to suck on her other breast, once he felt he had claimed that part of her body, he began kissing his way back up to her lips, roughly kissing her, he felt her lifting up his sleeveless shirt, and helped her take it off, kissing her again as he threw it to the side. Suddenly he felt his body being rolled over, and before he could protest he look up at the Raven and Emerald haired girl above him smirking.  
"Now it's my turn" she whispered seductively in his ear before lowering her lips to the tender flesh of his neck, the boy groaned softly while she covered his neck in kisses as she search for his weak spot, soon finding it.  
"Ruka" The yokai moaned, his hands trailing up and down her back causing shivers of pleasure to run through her. She made her way down his built frame, trailing soft kisses as she went, and stopping to lick and bit his nipples.  
"Ruka!" He gasped as she did this, and she smiled at his heighten sensitivity due to mating season, she ran her tongue along his abs and down to his pant line, where she smiled again at what she had done to him, for a small frame, he was big where it counted.  
"like what you see?" a cocky voice asked as she looked up to a smirking Hiei, smirking herself she reached down and grabbed at the bulge gently and watched as his eyes snapped shut and his head fell backwards.  
"Shit Ruka!" he moaned, bucking his hips slightly, she began lowering his pants and he didn't waste much time helping her remove the article of clothing, now being able to wrap her hand around him properly she began pumping along his length.  
"Mmmmmm" The boy squirmed as he grabbed the sheets, his mouth and eyes closed tightly. giggling softly at the boy she bent her head down and gave the head a quick lick just to see his reaction.  
"Ruka!" he gasped, his eyes shooting open as his hips bucked, his eyes locked on to hers as his breath quickened, her hand never losing the slow rhythm.  
"Ruka I told you not to play with me" he growled, a playful tone in his voice.  
"and I told you it's fun to tease you" she smiled as she bent down and ran her tongue along his length.  
"Fuck!" he moaned grabbing her hair, keeping her in place, she giggled once more but figured she would give the boy what he wanted, and so she began sucking on just the head, swirling her tongue around it. "Shit, and where did you learn how to please a guy?"he panted, he knew it was her first time as well "just call it instinct" she smirked mocking him, her hand pumping to a slightly quicker rhythm, as she pleased her yokai she could hear his steady moans filling the silence as well as his heavy pants.  
"More!" he begged as she felt her head being pushed down lightly, she slowly opened her mouth wider, filling it with as much of the boy she could fit, while running her hand along the part she could not. Bobbing her head up and down to the same speed as her hand she could hear Hiei groaning and moaning with every breath.  
"Ruka! Ahhhh yes! Sssssssss fuck! Mmmmmmm" he hissed as his grip tightened in her locks, his pants becoming heavier as he tilted his head back.  
"Ruka! I'm going-" he moaned, unable to finish his sentence, her pace quickened as she felt him begin to throb in her mouth, she knew it would only be a matter of seconds before-  
"Ruka!" He moaned, as he felt himself spill into Ruka's awaiting mouth, his body trembled as he emptied himself, his brain told him he was relieved now, but his body only craved more. Ruka swallowed all he gave, wiping away the drips she missed, she looked up to smile at the yokai but found him smirking at her.  
"what?" she asked but his smirk only widener before he pulled her arms, making her fall forward onto him, he quickly captured her lips in another heated kiss as he rolled her over so he was on top. A pout rising to her lips as he pulled away, he only chuckled at her reaction and began kissing down her body just as she had done to him, his hands ran along her sides as he moved to her pant line, slowing undoing her belt and pants.  
"Hiei don't play" she wined "why? It's fun to tease you" he smirked, using her own line against her, she growled and pulled the boy into a kiss as he quickly pulled off her pants and underwear, tossing it aside. He wasted no time as he began rubbing her softly, making the girl moan in the kiss. Taking his opportunity he thrusted his tongue in and began deeping the kiss as he rubbed her quicker.  
"Hiei!" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around him, unknowing by doing so it would thrust two of his fingers into her.  
"Fuck!" she moaned, breaking the kiss as she threw her head back.  
"Someones in a hurry" Hiei replied smirking as he began pumping his digets into her, his thumb still rubbing her.  
"Hiei" she sighed, he could feel himself grow harder as she moaned his name, he quickly attacked her neck as his fingers moved faster.  
"Ahhhhh!" she moaned loudly as he thrusted two more fingers in, stretching her, he could feel his own need growing again as her heavy pants filled his ears.  
"Hiei! I'm" she groaned as she held him tighter, his lips continued to attack her neck biting hard enough for blood to be drawn, but when he bit her soft spot she couldn't hold it anymore, as he felt her juices run down his fingers he released her neck while she unwrapped her legs, and he moved down her body to begin licking her.  
"Hiei!" she moaned as she felt his tongue glide in between her folds licking up any juices he could find, he darted his tongue inside her as he felt the girl squirm beneath him, after he felt he had finished his job he kissed her once more, allowing her to taste herself. He lightly grabbed her hips with his trembling hand, his body wouldn't allow him to do any more besides claim her, but he stared into her chocolate eyes before making any moves.  
"Are you sure you want this? We can stop now, but if we go any further you will be my life mate" he told her as she smiled and leaned up to kissed his closed Jagan eye.  
"Being your mate for life? I couldn't ask for more" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, he leaned down and captured her lips as he thrusted his full length into her, groaning in her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled away and wiped them away as he waited not only for her to tell him it was ok, but for him to get a bit of control over the heat that threatened to take over. She bucked her hips into his and his eyes shot open, looking down at her, she gave him a nod and smile before he pulled out and gently pushed back into her, another groan escaping his lips. He soon found a rhythm that she seemed to enjoy, it was far too slow for his liking, but he didn't want to hurt her, as if reading the need on his face she wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him deeper into her.  
"You're so tight!" he moaned "Faster Hiei" she pouted as the boy looked down at her, smirking, he quickened his pace, at first little by little, but then in great amounts, soon they found the whole bed rocking at a violent pace.  
"HIEI! FUCK!" Ruka yelled, her head thrown back as her nails ran down his back drawing drops of blood from the yokai, a growl erupting from his body as she did this, he knew he would totally loose it if she kept that up.  
"RUKA!" he moaned his eyes glazing over, control was being lost as he pounded into her, everything was getting to the young yokai, her moans, her breathing, her sent, the feeling of not only himself inside of her, but her juices flowing over him, and her voice screaming his name, he wanted more of it, more of her.  
"HIEI! FUCK ME!" She moaned out, the last of his control vanished with her simple plee.  
"Only if you say my name" he growled as his pace slowed, obviously upsetting the girl beneath him.  
"Hiei" she wined as he picked up his pace a tiny bit.  
"You can do better then that" he smirked "Hiei!" she moaned louder as his pace quickened again "are you even trying?" she chuckled "Hiei!" she yelled, as he returned to the pace he had before.  
"Come on" he coaxed "HIEI!" she screamed as he quickened to a rhythm only he as a yokai could attain.  
"There ya go!" he yelled grabbing at her hips as his lips attacked her neck, biting everywhere.  
"HIEI DON'T STOP! I'M ALMOST! FUCK ME!" she yelled pressing herself as close to him as she could, he could tell he wouldn't last if she came, he quickly pressed his lips against hers as he sped up even more, making his thrusts as hard as he could, she could tell she would be slightly bruised the next day, but now she did not care. He could feel his fangs getting longer, showing he was close to his full climax.  
"RUKA! FUCK!" He moaned out, his voice screaming her name being the sweet music she needed to hear for her to reach her finish line.  
"HIEI!"  
"RUKA!" they both screamed as her walls tightened around him, while his seed flooded into her he bit down on her soft spot, truly marking her as his own. He lapped up the blood that dripped from the wounds before kissing her lips once more. He slowly pulled out and laid down beside her as his chest rose and fell quickly. His mind finally coming out of the haze of lust it had been lost in.  
"So that's what you're like when you're in heat" she smiled as she laid her head on his chest "No, that's what I'm like with you" he smiled.  
"Even though I am a human?" she teased "Even though you're a weak little human" he told her before she hugged him "As long as I'm your weak little human" she replied snuggling into his chest "Forever" he added smiling as he brought the sheets up and wrapped his arms around her, their eyes growing heavy, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Kurama began walking home but stopped as the wind blew, he slightly sniffed the air and caught three scents, Hiei, Ruka, and sex. He smiled softly as he shook his head.  
"It seems like he finally found his mate, I think I'll see if Yusuke will let me spend the night" 


End file.
